Ninjago: The Origin
Summary Ninjago: The Origin is a story about how it all has started. Chapter 1: Creation of the Dragon At a time, when nothing existed, no time, no space, no universe, no multiverse, only the void and darkness existed. Out of this void came the Golden Dragon. He was the first light and he had the power to create and to control the balance between his light and the darkness around him. Out of this darkness came the Overlord. He had also the power to create, but he could control the darkness. The third dragon which came out of the void was the Firstbourne Dragon. She had the power to create and to control the four main elements, fire, lightning, ice and earth. Together they created the Realm of Oni and Dragon. The Firstbourne Dragon created many other dragons, all with the power of creation. Many dragons could also use some of the four main elements. The Golden Dragon created many other elements and for each of this elements an elemental dragon. The dragons founded the Dragon Empire and the Golden Dragon became the emperor of this empire. Chapter 2: Creation of the Oni A long time the dragons lived peacefully in the Realm of Oni and Dragon, but the Overlord wanted to rule this realm and the Dragon Empire alone. He created the power of destruction. With this power he could destroy everything that the dragons created. But he knew, he cant defeat the dragons alone. He created the Oni and gave them the power of destruction. The first oni he created was Lord Oni. He had the power to absorb the powers of others. After the Overlord created the other Oni, he created three masks for the rulers of the Oni. His first oni leader was the Oni of Deception. He had the power to control the enviroment and he could manipulate other by deceiving them. After he created the Oni Masks, the Overlord created the Oni Empire and declared war to the Dragon Empire. The Golden Dragon left the Realm of Oni and Dragon and said that a child, which will have his powers will end the war. After the Golden Dragon left the realm, the Firstbourne Dragon took over the leadership of the dragons. The Dragon had the power to create, the Oni had the power to destroy. Their war was never-ending. Chapter 3: Rise of the First Spinjitzu Master The war between the Dragon Empire and the Oni Empire never seemed to end, but a child arrived born from the Firstbourne Dragon and the Oni of Deception. The child had the power of both, destruction and creation. It could also use the Golden power, that only the Golden Dragon had before. The Oni and The Dragon knew, that this child would be the key to win the war and they fought about which side the child should choose, but the child left their realm and created a new one called Ninjago. But the Overlord dont wanted to lose and send some Oni under command of the Oni of Hatred to Ninjago. They build a temple from where they searched the First Spinjitzu Master, but the First Spinjitzu Master forged the four Golden Weapons with his Golden Power and used them to defeat the Oni. He banished the Oni of Hatred to another realm the was created by the Overlord, after the First Spinjitzu Master created Ninjago. This realm was the Realm of Madness. After the Oni in Ninjago was defeated, the Overlord send his spirit through the shadows to Ninjago and declared war to the First Spinjizu Master. Both sides where powerful, but when the Overlord created his Stone Army, the First Spinjitzu Master knew, that he cant win, but instead to lose, he divided Ninjago into two parts. Form the divided Ninjago and the power of the First Spinjitzu Master and the Overlord came the balance and the balance created its own soul. Without the Overlord the Oni was not powerful enought and the Dragons could defeat the two other Oni Leaders. The Oni of Deception was banished to and empty space where he created the Dark Dimension. The Oni of Vengeance was banished to an unknown location. Their Masks was banished to Ninjago. Chapter 4: Creation of Ninjago After the First Spinjitzu Master divided Ninjago, he used the Golden Weapons to create the landscape of Ninjago. Then he created the Human and the Serpentine and some other animals. But one snake was corrupted by the Overlord with Dark Matter. The poison of the snake could turn anyone evil and was called the Evil of the Oni. This snake was the Great Devourer. This snake became a child with and Anacondrai. He called his child Chumsworth the First. This Hybird Serpentine became the supreme leader of the Anacondrai and the other tribes. After the First Spinjitzu Master finished Ninjago, he created other realms, but also the Overlord created other realms. To keep the balance, each realm from the First Spinjitzu Master was linked to a realm of the Overlord. Chapter 5: The Sons of the First Spinjitzu Master Coming soon. Chapter 6: The Serpentine War Coming soon. Chapter 7: The Battle between Brothers Coming soon. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories Category:Mpztilera Universe